Barbers and hairstylists have been responsible for cutting hair of many adults and children. One reason is that they are typically well-trained professionals and thus earn the trust of customers, at least before the first haircut, that they can provide a satisfactory haircut. In addition, depending on the type of haircut, conventional haircutting methods generally require numerous steps and are very involved. Thus, these methods require the expertise of professional barbers and hairstylists. Although, for example, parents would like to provide haircut for their own children at home to save time and money, they do not do so for the following reasons: [1] the parents are not trained to cut hair, [2] conventional methods of cutting hair are too difficult to execute, [3] or both.
Furthermore, children typically have low attention span, and as a result, they cannot remain still throughout their haircut. Additionally, when a child is unfamiliar with the barber or hairstylist, the child tends to resist any hair cutting effort. Because of their restlessness and resistance, cutting children hair is typically more difficult and generally requires more time than cutting adult hair.
Moreover, during each haircut, the barber or hairstylist uses his or her fingers to hold each customer's hair so as to provide a guide for removing the undesirable hair by cutting along the fingers. Throughout the working day, these same fingers make contact with various customers'hairs and thus such contact is unsanitary.